Miami Heat
by luv2write0205
Summary: The BAU team is called to Miami to solve a case with CSI and Missing Persons. Hotch begins to fall for a member of Missing Persons. A jealous Emily will do anything to be noticed by Hotch...Crossover with CSI Miami and Without a Trace...
1. I Wonder If

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either CM, Without a Trace or CSI Miami. I do own my imagination though

**Summary**: The BAU is headed to a case in Miami where they team up with the CSI gang and the Missing Persons Unit. Love is in the air, though, as Hotch begins to fall for a Missing Person's agent and Emily decides that she'll do anything to get Hotch to notice her…

**Author's Note**: Enjoy this CM/CSI Miami/Without a Trace crossover!

_I spend shockingly little time thinking about real-world stuff._  
_-Trey Parker_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1: I Wonder If...**

For about the millionth time that day, Emily allowed her eyes to travel up to her supervisor's office. She just couldn't control it. He was one of those people that she never stopped thinking about. No one else would ever consider Aaron Hotchner of all people to be her partner in her every one of her fantasies, no one except…

"You're thinking about him again?"

The soft female voice beside Emily made her zone out of one of her fantasies to look at the petite blonde standing beside her desk. There stood her best friend and colleague staring at her with such a sympathetic look on her perfect face.

JJ was the sister Emily had never had. She gave her advice about anything and both of them trusted each other with their lives. Emily felt confident that JJ would always be there to turn to, but most of all, she was the one person that understood her the most. Although she was a newly trained profiler, JJ could read Emily's feelings and emotions like a book.

"You should just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand" JJ stated quietly as she made eye contact with her brunette friend. "Emily, you can do it".

"I just don't know if he feels the way I do" Emily replied with a slight pause between her words. "I really am in love with him. It is tearing me apart that I can't touch him whenever I feel an urge to".

JJ opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes this is Agent Jareau speaking".

JJ grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of Emily's desk and scribbled something down. "Okay, thank you. I'll let my team know".

"We have a case in Miami" JJ said quickly to Emily as she bid her a quick goodbye and then headed up to Hotch's office.

JJ knocked on the door of her supervisor's office. "Come in" he said swiftly as JJ opened the door and approached the dark haired man who was sitting behind his desk. His expression was serious but his eyes softened when he saw JJ.

"Hotch, we have a case in Miami, Florida. I just got a call from Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the CSI lab in Miami. He was telling me that his team recently was investigating the murders of bodies that were found floating in local beaches in Miami".

JJ took a deep breath before continuing. "They think that there is more to the murders then what they are seeing. They think they have a serial killer on the loose who is abducting women, raping them, beating them unmercifully and then dropping them into the ocean where they wash up on the shores of the beaches".

"And they want us to investigate further?" Hotch asked as JJ nodded.

"Yes, Lieutenant Caine asked if our team could come to Miami along with The Missing Persons Unit from New York City to help decipher the unsub's mental behavior towards his victims. Caine's team is also going to be there to assist us as well."

"Okay, I'll assemble the team and we'll brief them about the case. Good work, JJ". Hotch rose from his desk and headed into the bullpen to tell the team.

***~OoO~***

"Twelve victims, all brunette and in their late-twenties to mid-thirties" Vivian began as she pointed to the pictures of the women who had been found in the water. "They had all been on their way to a nightclub where they were last seen".

"Did anyone check the security footage at the crime scene to see if the victims are seen coming and going from the nightclub?" Samantha asked.

"We checked. They are seen entering the club, but not leaving" Danny replied. "These victims were supposedly abducted from the nightclub. About a week later, they are found washed up on an ocean in Miami".

"The part of this case that makes this guy a serial killer is not only that the victims share physical features, but they are abducted on Fridays, and found dead the following Friday where the killer abducts another on the same day" Martin said as he raised an eyebrow.

"This guy is observant of his surroundings and is careful not to leave clues to his whereabouts" Elena replied.

"That is why we are going to go to Miami with the CSI unit there. They are also inviting the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit to help as well" Jack remarked as his team nodded. "We are leaving tonight and should be there in about four hours".

Jack's team thanked him and then hurried out the door to pack for the trip ahead.

***~OoO~***

"Another case?" Eric asked as he glanced at the team with a weary expression on his face.

"What else is new" Walter muttered as Eric chuckled at his friend's attitude.

Calleigh exited the bathroom as she followed Natalia and Wolfe to where the rest of the CSI team was seated and waiting for Horatio to tell them about their next case.

"The case is here in Miami?" Frank asked as soon as Horatio was finished.

"Yes, we have Missing Person's from NYC and the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit arriving here from Quantico, Virginia tonight. We've gotten a place for both teams to set up so that we can solve this case as soon as possible. This killer has quite an ego and he won't stop until he is behind bars". Horatio's face looked grave as he thought about the brutal killer.

***~OoO~***

"This unsub seems to be sexually attracted to young brunette females heading to nightclubs so maybe he is someone that they can trust or even someone as simple as a janitor or a bartender" JJ explained while the team nodded.

"He also knows their schedule so it is probably safe to say that he has been stalking them" Emily suggested.

"Emily is right" Reid responded. "Statistically, most murders and abductions begin with the unsub stalking the victim which leads him to actually live their lives and know their priority's. He then pounces on them like wild prey when he feels like his chances of getting caught are slim".

"After killing twelve women, he is probably experienced enough to wiggle his way out of the crimes so that he feels it is almost impossible to get caught" Morgan said.

"Ok, wheels up in ten" Hotch said as the team grabbed their go-bags and headed to the big black SUVs that were parked in the parking garage.

***~OoO~***

"I was never really a big fan of planes" Elena told Samantha as the blonde nodded and patted her black haired friend on the back. "It's ok Elena; I used to be afraid of planes when I was a kid too".

"But I'm not a kid; I'm a thirty two year old woman" Elena whined. "What is wrong with me? I carry a gun and catch criminals, but I am afraid of planes?"

Vivian, who was sitting nearby, chuckled and then changed the subject. "So I saw some cute guys on that BAU team and the CSI unit. I wonder which ones are still single…"

"Is that all you care about?" Samantha said as she squirmed in her seat on the plane, trying to get comfortable.

"Actually, yes I do care about that because it might just be my future. Take a look at this."

Vivian showed her friends two pictures. One was of the BAU team and the other was the CSI unit. "See anyone you like?" She pursed her full lips and observed the expressions on her teammate's faces.

"I wonder if he is single" Elena said to herself as she pointed to Morgan's picture. "He's hot. Look at his muscles".

"Hmm I wonder about that guy" Samantha said as she stared at Hotch's picture. "What a hottie. Looks like the type to be amazing in bed".

"I've got my eye on this one" Vivian remarked as she showed Eric's picture to Sam and Elena.

"Well, we know one thing" Elena said. "This is definitely not going to be a boring trip".

"No kidding. Not by any means because we are most likely going to get laid by hot male cops who carry guns" Sam replied. "I got over Jack and Martin years ago" she added, seeing the looks on her friend's faces.

***~OoO~***

Emily was the last person to board the plane. All the seats were taken except one next to Hotch. He looked up as she sat down, but then turned his attention to the file in his hand.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Okay, when we arrive in Miami, Morgan and Reid, you two are going to the crime scene, JJ and Rossi, you two can interview the victims' families, Garcia, you start using the CSI computer to analyze items found at the crime scene and Prentiss, you and I are going to talk with CSI and MP and work a profile for our unsub".

Each team member nodded in understanding. Emily squirmed to get comfortable and her hand accidentally brushed against Hotch's. "Sorry" Emily muttered, her cheeks turning bright red.

"It's ok" Hotch replied in a low voice as he barely looked at her, but he had felt something when they had touched, almost like an electric shock. Brushing off what had happened, Hotch continued to read his file and pay no attention to the brunette sitting next to him.

About two hours later, Emily opened her eyes to see just about every member of the team asleep except Hotch. He was sitting next to her and was reading another case file. Emily got up and headed to the back of the plane to get a cup of coffee. When she returned to her seat, she saw Hotch turn to face her.

"Prentiss" he greeted her.

"Sir" Emily replied as she brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and took a sip of her coffee. Setting the coffee down in the cup holder, she turned to face Hotch.

It then seemed as if the world had stopped as Emily looked into the eyes of her boss. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes really were. For a moment, they just stared at each other until Emily broke the silence.

"So how's Jack?" she asked as Hotch opened his mouth to speak.

"He's good. He really enjoys playing soccer and he is doing well in school".

"That's great" Emily replied.

Both agents jumped when Reid started talking in his sleep. Hotch rolled his eyes while Emily smirked. Morgan stirred in his sleep until suddenly Rossi's cell phone rang. At that, all the agents awoke, staring at Rossi.

"What?" Rossi asked as he picked his ringing cell out of his pocket. "Blame the caller, not me".

***~OoO~***

"Hello? You guys need directions? Sure, I'll send one of my agents". Horatio hung up the phone. "Delko, can you come here a minute?"

Eric hurried over to his boss.

"Can you go over to the Miami Airport and pick up the BAU and Missing Person's teams? Bring Calleigh with you."

"Sure, Horatio" Eric replied as he nodded. "Calleigh, can you come here please? We need to pick up the teams. Let's bring two SUVs for all of them to fit".

The blonde female nodded as both her and Eric headed over to two parked SUVs and started the ignitions, both making their way to where both teams were waiting for them.

Eric and Calleigh parked the SUVs and headed into the airport. Eric spotted a dark haired man wearing a suit along with five other people. 'That must be the team' he thought. Calleigh approached another team where another suit wearing man with short dark hair was standing with five others.

"Hello Sir. My name is Agent Eric Delektorsy with the CSI Unit. Is this the BAU team?"

"Yes. My name is Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. These are SSAs Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss,Jenifer Jareau, and these are Dr. Spencer Reid and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia".

"Nice to meet you all. This is my partner, Calleigh Duquesne. She is right there" Eric said as he spotted the blonde with the other team. "Why don't I show you all to the SUVs out back?"

The team followed Eric to the black SUVs. Rossi got in front with Eric while Hotch, Reid, Garcia Emily and JJ squeezed in back. Emily was almost on Hotch's lap while JJ was squeezed up against the side of her body and Garcia and Reid were shoved in the other end.

_'How embarrassing' Emily thought. 'I am almost sitting on my boss' lap'_. She hoped that they arrived at the CSI department soon.

***~OoO~***

After being squeezed in back of the SUV with Vivian, Elena, Danny and Martin, Sam's wishes were finally granted when they pulled up in front of the CSI Unit. Jack, who was sitting in front, got out first, followed by Calleigh, who had been driving.

"I think my back just went out" Martin moaned, stretching as he climbed out of the SUV.

"You? What about me?" Danny whined. "I was the one who had to deal with your backside in my face the entire time. That was not cool".

"Men are so immature" Sam said as she shook her head at her arguing colleagues. Her female friends smirked at her remark.

"No kidding" Elena replied with a huge grin. The threefriends laughed at the bickering men's expense before heading into the large building.

"This way, please" Eric said as he led the BAU team into an elevator.

"Is that the Missing Person's team?" Emily whispered to JJ as she nodded, the other team piling into the elevator with them, along with Calleigh.

They finally arrived at the floor where the CSI lab was located. The teams exited the elevator and headed into a huge room where lab tools were everywhere, agents were milling around, looking into microscopes and typing on computers. They were soon approached be a red haired older man.

"Jennifer Jareau?" he asked as JJ approached him, shaking his hand.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone" JJ began.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the CSI crime lab" he said swiftly while JJ introduced the team.

"And Vivian Johnson?" he asked as he turned to the other team.

"Yes, sir" she said, coming forward to shake Horatio's hand.

"Meet the Behavior Analysis Unit" Horatio said.

"Hi, I am Agent Vivian Johnson and these are AgentsMartin Fitzgerald, Samantha Spade, Jack Malone,Danny Taylor, and Elena Delgado with the Missing Person's Unit in New York City".

"And these are my Agents Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delektorsy, Natalia Boa Vista, Walter Simmons, Ryan Wolfe and Detective Frank Tripp" Horatio said as the teams exchanged hellos.

"Well, we had better get started finding out who this killer is" Horatio said as the teams nodded.

"Where should we set up?" JJ asked when Horatio had finished talking about the case.

"Right here is fine. Oh and by the way, we have hotel rooms for you all to use. There were only four bedrooms so you are all going to have to bunk up, but there are more than one bed on each room" Horatio finished as he saw the looks on the men's faces.

Sam made sure that she got to shake Hotch's hand before going off. "Hello. My name is Agent Samantha Spade but you can call me Sam" she said.

"Aaron Hotchner, but everyone calls me Hotch" Hotch said as the beautiful blonde woman smiled at him.

"So, Hotch, do you like coffee?" she asked nonchalantly as he nodded.

"Would you like to grab a quick cup?" he asked.

"Sure" Sam said as the pair headed down to the café. "I would like that".

***~OoO~***

"Ok, so Garcia, Emily and I will bunk up in one room. Are you three okay with being together?" JJ asked Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Rossi later on that night.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to sleep with Reid, I'm fine" Morgan said as he watched Reid turn white,while he smirked the while time.

"Okay, no more hurting feelings" Rossi said as Morgan laughed, the four men heading down the hall to their room.

"So Elena already has my cell phone number and email" Morgan said as the thought of the brunette agent came to his mind. "I really like her. She's hot".

Rossi unlocked the door of the large hotel room. "I see you made friends with that blonde from Missing Persons" he asked Hotch as he nodded. "Sam, right?"

"Right" Hotch replied. "She is really nice".

"She's hot too" Rossi said while Hotch rolled his eyes. "Dave-"

"Ask her out, Aaron" Rossi remarked. "She'll say yes, like she did on that little coffee outing today".

"What do you know?" Hotch asked while Dave smirked, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Let's just say I know a little too much about women".

***~OoO~***

"I know that men can be annoying, but that guy is plain hot" Sam said as she, Vivian and Elena headed to their hotel room. "What do you guys think?"

"I think that if you like him, you should go for it" Vivian told her blonde friend. "Agent Morgan is hottish, well kind of lukewarm to me, but Elena isn't bluffing".

"Yep, Derek is definitely the hottest dude on this case at the moment" Elena replied excitedly. "He already gave me his phone number and email address. How do those girls on his team like not date him yet?"

"At least they're nice" Vivian remarked while the other two nodded. "Remember last case where we had those nasty Nevada officers working with us?"

"They were mean" Sam said as she made a face. "I was talking to this chick named JJ on the BAU team and she seems really sweet".

"Yeah, you and I were chatting it up with Emily and Penelope from the BAU team as well" Elena said to Vivian.

"Which one was Emily again?" Vivian asked.

"The brown haired one and Penelope is the blonde one with the glasses" Elena answered.

***~OoO~***

"So, he just met Sam and he already went out with her?" Garcia asked as Emily nodded.

"He really likes her" Emily said while biting her lower lip.

"Not as much as he likes you" JJ replied while Emily rolled her eyes at the jumpy blonde.

"I don't think that's the case, Jay" Emily said to her friend. "Hotch really likes her and she likes him. They were literally flirting on that "coffee date".

"You were stalking them?" Garcia asked while Emily nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I admit that I wanted to see what was happening". Emily dropped her go bag on her bed and pulled out a pair of plain black pajamas.

"Well, that brunette, Elena, seemed really nice" Garcia said to Emily as she nodded answering with "I suppose so".

"I really want Hotch to notice me, but what should I do?" Emily asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Wear something like this" Garcia answered as she reached inside JJ's bag and pulled out a short red dress with a slight ruffle at the bottom.

"JJ" Emily yelled in excitement. JJ blushed about five shades of red.

"Well since I broke up with Will, I was figuring why not?" JJ answered quietly while Emily and Garcia smiled broadly.

"And would both of you stop smiling at me like that because it is creeping me out" JJ said to her two friends as they smirked at the stuttering blonde.

"Who were you hoping to impress?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, someone" JJ replied quietly. "I just don't want to be alone for the rest of my life".

"Well neither do I, but look at me: I'm single still" Emily answered with a slight grin at her friend's expense. "But I want a boyfriend so I guess that counts for something".

"Yeah, I guess" JJ groaned as she shoved the dress into a bag. "Well we'd better get to bed because we have a big day tomorrow".

The other women nodded and within an hour, all were in a deep sleep, all except Emily who wondered whether or not Hotch would ever notice her in "that way".

***~OoO~***

_"If you want to be loved, be lovable."_  
_-Ovid_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please leave a review in the box below! :)**


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Criminal Minds, Without a Trace or CSI Miami.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you **greengirl82 **for giving me an idea for this chapter! Responses to your reviews for chapter 1 are at the end.

_"If you wish to be loved, show more of your faults than your virtues." _  
_-Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton_

**~*OoO*~**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Nightmares**

"Okay everyone, we have a big day today so we'd better get started" Hotch announced the next morning as the team gathered in the CSI Lab along with the Missing Person's team the next morning.

"Hit it Bossman" Garcia called as Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Remember the jobs I assigned you all yesterday on the plane? Well, you can get started on those jobs. If you don't remember your jobs, you can ask me or anyone on the team" Hotch explained as the team nodded and then headed off to their assigned areas.

"Aaron Hotchner? I'm Jack Malone, Head of the Missing Person's team. Is there anything we can do to assist in this case?"

"Agent Prentiss and I are going to form a logical profile for this unsub. Lieutenant Caine should have a task for your team to tackle" Hotch answered as the other man nodded.

'_Hotch looks so cute when he is acting all serious with his little suit on'_ Emily thought. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she never realized Hotch calling her name repeatedly.

"Prentiss are you ok?" Hotch asked as Emily realized that he was calling her and snapped out of her thoughts, which were all about him of course.

'_Nice one, Prentiss'_ Emily thought. '_Now he's going to know that your thoughts are rated R'_

"Yeah I'm fine" Emily answered finally. Hotch studied her while she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Emily could feel her cheeks flushing as she tried to focus on what Horatio was saying. As soon as the CSI leader had finished his speech, each agent began to get started on the case.

**~*OoO*~**

"Agent Emily Prentiss?" a tall man with light brown hair said as Emily whipped around to look at him.

"My name is Martin Fitzgerald with the Missing Person's."

"Martin?" Emily asked as he nodded. "Is that really you?"

"Emily" he called as the two hugged. "It's been so long since I last saw you. You look different".

"Yep, I gained a couple pounds and grew my bangs out" Emily answered as the other man grinned.

"No you look great" he replied. "What has it been: nine years since we worked together on the Jayredie case?"

"Probably" Emily said. "I had just become an agent back then".

Do you need a hand with this profile?"

"Sure, Martin. I would love a hand in this profile". Emily patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"Cool." Martin answered, his eyes sparkling." We'll start with the crime scene photos so that we can try to find a motivation for this unsub. I mean if you would like to start somewhere else, that's fine, but..."

"No, that's perfectly fine" Emily replied. "That's just where I would like to begin. Ya know we should go out sometime".

She raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled, biting her lower lip while he nodded in agreement saying "We really should. I would like that".

When Emily glanced in Hotch's direction, she was almost positive that she saw his fists clenching at his sides.

**~*OoO*~**

"So you are familiar with the computer systems here?" Garcia asked while Walter nodded.

"As familiar as one can get. Sometimes I find some little things that are complicated even though I work with them every day" Walter replied. "So are the computers difficult back at the FBI?"

"Sometimes. Ya know. It's crazy, but I love it. I am the only one on my team that doesn't carry a gun though" Garcia said.

Walter chuckled. "Well if you are able to understand the computerization there, then you probably can understand it here too". He turned on the motor and all the computers and laptops started up with a ding.

Suddenly, both of them heard yelling.

"I told you that I didn't do anything" a man said. He was in handcuffs and was being led into the CSI lab by Morgan, Rossi, Danny and Ryan.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here" Eric said as him and Morgan led the man into a nearby room.

"What happened?" Hotch asked as he ran up to the other men.

"We went to the crime scene and found this guy sneaking around over there with a gun" Rossi answered. Well, come to find out, it was Agent Spade's gun. He had knocked her out with a brick when she had her back turned and had stolen her gun".

Hotch's eyes grew wider when he realized that it was Sam. "Who is this guy?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Rossi replied. "I have Garcia and Agent Simmons looking up dirt about him right now".

"Is Sa- I mean Agent Spade alright?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, she's in the hospital" Rossi answered. "She got hit pretty hard with the brick. Poor kid has a huge lump on her head".

Hotch was about to speak when he heard Elena and Vivian talking as they entered the CSI Unit.

"So did you hear about Sam?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, I know" Elena replied. "I am going to send this picture to everyone".

"Elena, Vivian. Hi" Emily called as she made her way to the two brunettes. "How's Samantha?"

"Oh, she's doing well" Elena said with a smile. "Take a look at this picture I took of her making out with a doctor there".

Hotch nearly swallowed his tongue upon hearing that. He exchanged a glance with a smirking Dave and an astonished Danny, Martin and Jack.

"Whoa, is she getting lucky tonight" Emily murmured as the three girls laughed while JJ and Garcia came to join in with the laughter.

"She doesn't even know the guy and she's stuffing her tongue down his throat" Vivian said in a low enough voice, but loud enough for the other male agents to hear.

"Send it to me" Danny said as Elena nodded before pressing a button on her iPhone.

"Wow" Danny said in awe as Martin, Jack, Hotch and Dave leaned over his shoulder to look at the picture of the blonde agent passionately kissing a sleazy looking doctor.

"And look at what she texted me" Elena said as the female agents surrounding her leaned closer to see as Elena read it aloud in a low voice: "Doctors are the sexiest people ever placed on this earth!"

"Wow" the other women murmured. "She must really like him"

"Mmmm hmm" Emily answered.

**~*OoO*~**

"So I guess you're over her" Rossi asked Hotch a couple minutes later. Hotch nodded.

"Very much so"

"Anyone else you like?" Rossi asked while he winked at his younger friend.

Hotch shook his head as he walked away from the smirking agent.

He spotted Emily talking to Martin. "How about tomorrow night, if we are off the clock?" he asked, coming closer to the dark haired agent.

"That would be awesome, Martin. I really missed you" she replied.

Hotch felt like punching the man's lights out when Emily kissed his cheek and the two embraced.

"t's a date" Martin said as he smiled at the brunette, taking her hand and leading her to where the rest of the teams were working. Hotch's blood boiled. He had to do something about this other man, if it was the last thing he did.

**~*OoO*~**

_"It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun. "_  
_-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow _

**~*OoO*~**

**Hotly-Jemily, HPforever-after- **Thanks for the review and the compliment!

**rosessre- **Yeah, confidence can bring a person a long way. JJ's dress was an interesting add on to the story.

**VegasNYLAParis, julie3- **I'll update ASAP, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**lizzabet- **I love all threee of these shows, but Criminal Minds is my favorite by far. Thanks for the review! I'll be updating soon!

**skinnymini01-** I know right? Hotch is pretty foolish in this fic. It takes him a while to finally realize that Emily is the one for him.

**greengirl82- **Thanks for the compliment. Great idea! I'll be sure to include an A/N of thanks to you for such a wonderful idea.


	3. What I've Always Wanted To Do

**Miami Heat**

**Disclaimer** I don't own any of these three shows although it would be awesome I did…

**A/N**: Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter! Special thanks to **Junebug107**, **jenny** **crum, hotchfan1,"a" **and **lizzabet** for encouraging me to update and add a second chapter! I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 3…

* * *

"So do you think this is going to work?" Garcia asked. "I know that Hotch isn't the type of guy to be fooled easily".

"Oh believe me, I fooled him good already" Emily said with a slight trace of laughter in her voice. "Tomorrow night, he will feel the full impact of jealousy hit him".

Emily glanced at the clock of the hotel room. "Okay, I gotta go, Garcia. Good luck at the lab today. I have to go out in the field".

"Okay" Garcia answered. "I'll call you later on".

Emily hung up on her cell and saw Martin looking at her. "Hey" she said with a smile as she hugged the man. When they broke apart, she saw Hotch approaching them.

"Prentiss" he clipped out coldly. "We have to meet the team at the nightclub. We think the unsub works as a bartender there".

"Okay, thank you" Emily replied as she waved goodbye to Martin and then followed Hotch out to the parked SUV. She spotted Calleigh, Natalia and Elena talking.

"Hi Emily" Calleigh called as Natalia and Elena waved at her.

"Hey girls" Emily called back as she smiled at them. She thought she saw all three women wink at her, but maybe it was the sunlight.

"See ya later" Elena said as Emily nodded and waved goodbye before climbing into the passenger seat of the SUV with Hotch. He started the SUV and pulled away from the parking lot.

* * *

The whole ride there was full of thick, awkward silence between the two agents. With each passing minute, Emily hoped that they would arrive at the nightclub a little quicker. At last, they finally pulled up in front of it.

Emily followed Hotch inside as she saw the rest of the team except Garcia and Reid there including Jack, Danny, Vivian, Sam, Frank and Eric. She saw Hotch shoot Sam a Hotch glare, but then paid attention to Rossi's cell phone; where Garcia was telling them about the bartender unsub.

"His name is Cameron Albuster. He comes to work every Wednesday and Friday nights from 11:30 through 2:15am. He has been to jail once before for holding up a gas station. His mother died at age thirty two of a heart attack when Cameron was just nine. Right now, he is forty two. His father abused him as a child and went to jail himself. He was however released eight years ago. Cameron has no siblings and was never married, but he met thirty eight year old Vanessa Abrilreda and they have a son named Jason Albuster, who is twenty one years old".

"Thanks Garcia" Hotch answered. "Do you know anything about the man that we found, snooping around the crime scene?"

"Yes, he is a man named John Pshanti. So far, we think that he was just being nosy. He has no criminal back ground, and claims that he thought Sam was trying to kill him, so he hit her over the head with the brick. So far, he is innocent, but the police are keeping him in custody, just in case".

* * *

The teams gathered outside Cameron's house, guns in hand and SWAT teams in place. Morgan kicked the front door down as they all rushed in.

"Clear" came the responses from all the disappointed team members as they tried to think of a way to capture the unsub.

"I alerted the Miami police force and they agreed to put up roadblocks because most likely, this unsub is going to try and getaway as quickly as he possibly can" JJ said while Hotch nodded.

As if on cue, JJ's cell phone rang.

"Agent Jareau" she clipped out. "Really? Okay, we'll be right there. Thank you". JJ hung up the phone and looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"That was the Miami police. They caught Cameron's father speeding. He was trying to escape on the Miami State Parkway. He's in custody right now". The blonde looked at the faces of her team as Hotch nodded.

"Good work, JJ. Maybe you and Rossi can head there to interview him to see if he knows anything about his son's latest hobbies in killing women".

The two team members nodded as they headed out the door of the unsub's house where they climbed into one of the SUVs and drove away.

* * *

The night passed quickly by as Emily was soon at the nightclub, drinking a glass of wine at the bar. She saw the rest of the team members talking, laughing and acting like any normal bunch when they were actually trying to catch the unsub.

Suddenly, Emily spotted Cameron. She remembered Garcia saying that the unsub was about 6'1 with black hair, and blue eyes. She saw him serving drinks to two dark haired women.

"Subject spotted" Emily replied into the walkie talkie watch that she was wearing on her wrist.

"Okay, where Prentiss?" Hotch's reply sounded through her walkie talkie.

"Right at the bar over here" Emily murmured as she spied on the man who was serving the customers.

Soon, Morgan and Hotch had appeared out of nowhere and had handcuffed the unsub, the rest of the teams escorting him out into a police cruiser.

* * *

The following night came in what felt like a short amount of time.

Martin knocked at Emily's hotel door. Emily opened it and Martin smiled upon seeing the brunette wearing a black dress with matching black stilettoes.

"Hello Martin" Emily said in a sexy tone of voice. She leaned close enough so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"It is great to go out on a date with such a beautiful woman" Martin said with a wink at his brunette friend.

"Awww thanks, sweetie" Emily replied to Martin while smiling wildly as the two walked hand-in-hand to a crowded bar where the rest of the team was gathered.

"So do you think that he saw us?" Martin asked as Emily nodded.

"That's the whole point of this: we make him think that we are into each other so that he gets jealous enough to make a move on me" Emily replied.

"Nice idea" Martin responded as he placed a hand around the brunette's waist.

* * *

Later on that night, the team was gathered in the bar when a slow dance song came over the speakers.

"Emily, would you like to dance?" Martin asked as Emily nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. They began to sway from side to side in tune with each other.

JJ danced with Danny, Morgan with Elena, Sam with her new boyfriend named Hal, Vivian with Eric, Calleigh with Horatio, Reid with Natalia and Garcia with Walter. Frank had picked up a blonde by the bar and both were dancing slowly, Ryan had found a brunette while Jack had also asked a woman to dance. The only ones left were Hotch and Rossi.

"You should have made a move, Aaron" Dave remarked as Hotch stood on the side of the bar, arms crossed over his chest and a discouraged look on his face upon seeing Emily dancing with Martin as well as the other agents also dancing with each other. "That could be you Emily would be dancing with right now".

"I know that I let her down by not making a move and now she has a boyfriend, but I always get whatever I am determined to obtain" Hotch answered.

"Well would you look at that?" Rossi said as Hotch nearly choked upon seeing Emily and Martin kissing each other gently on the lips.

* * *

"Nice job, Martin" Emily said with a smirk, as they rested their heads together. "You made that kiss seem believable enough to drive Hotch nuts".

"It's been a while since I did that" Martin said with a smile. "I am always glad to help you out, Em".

"Thanks" Emily replied as he led her back to the bar where Hotch was fuming next to a smirking Rossi.

* * *

A couple hours later, the teams decided to leave the bar for the night. When they arrived back at the hotel, Hotch finally managed to find Emily in the crowded lobby.

"Prentiss, we need to talk" he said as he grabbed her arm and led her into a supply closet.

Emily opened her mouth to speak when Hotch suddenly crashed his lips to hers without warning. Emily immediately felt Hotch gliding his tongue along her bottom lip and sucking on it. She grasped his face and explored every part of his mouth, licking every spot and caressing his entire mouth with her tongue.

Emily had always dreamed about kissing her boss like this, him kissing her back. Finally, her dream was coming true. While cupping her cheeks, Hotch sucked on her tongue greedily and caused her to moan loudly against his mouth.

Emily tugged on his suit jacket and threw it to the floor, neither breaking the passionate kiss. Hotch found the zipper in the back of her dress and was about to pull it off, when suddenly there was a loud gasp.

Almost right away, Hotch and Emily broke away from the heated kiss and whipped around to the now open door to see an uncomfortable looking old woman in the doorway, wearing a hotel employee outfit. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Um ma'am, so sorry that we uh disturbed you" Hotch said as Emily picked up Hotch's suit jacket from the floor, both looking awkwardly at the old woman.

"I'm not complaining that you youngsters are in love, but can you please get a room?" the old woman began. "And sweetie" she said to Emily. "You've got an extremely handsome young man, so good luck and have fun tonight".

"Thank you and sorry for uh scaring you" Emily replied,blushing, as the woman smiled.

"Don't do anything you'll regret though" the woman replied, causing both agents to turn red again.

As soon as Hotch and Emily had exited the supply closet, Emily pulled Hotch into the bathroom as the two continued where they had left off.

* * *

About a half hour later, JJ and Rossi were walking down the hallway because neither could sleep.

"So where are Hotch and Emily?" JJ asked while Rossi smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, Jennifer. Those two are unpredictable".

JJ was about to reply, but stopped as they passed by the bathroom.

"Who is getting lucky tonight?" JJ muttered, but stopped as both agents listened closer to hear what was happening.

"Oh god, right there baby" a female voice cried as they heard sounds of loud moaning and kissing.

"You like when I do that to you, don't you sweetheart?" a male voice groaned. Both agents outside the bathroom door nearly stopped breathing at the next sounds that were heard.

"Oh Hotchhh. So delicious" Emily moaned.

"Emily, you are absolutely amazing. So wet and tight" Hotch said.

"Oh god Aaron That feels so good! Ahh!"

JJ and Rossi smirked as Rossi pulled his phone out of his pocket and started a voice recording of their friends having obvious sex.

"Wait until the team hears this tomorrow" Dave murmured while JJ giggled.

'_Tomorrow is definitely going to be the best day ever_' JJ thought as her and Dave finished taping Hotch and Emily and soon headed back to the hotel rooms, knowing that the following day was guaranteed to be full of drama.

* * *

The End! Thanks so much to all reviewers in the previous chapters and all requests that were given. This was the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this story! Please review. They are well appreciated and loved. Thanks! ;)


End file.
